furry_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaffaera
Zaffaera belongs to and was created by Mystic. She's my sona, and as you can imagine, I would not be too pleased if she were copied or used without my knowledge. Personality Zaffaera isn't exactly normal. In fact, if you ever told her she was at all ordinary, she would secretly hate you for the rest of the day. That's right, the whole day. That's if she's in a bad mood. Evidently, Zaffaera does not hold grudges very long. She is usually cheerful and easygoing. Not much bothers her (at least, that you could tell. Zaffaera is more of the "suffer-in-silence" type. But as mentioned above, she's not upset over a lot of things). She will "go with the flow" if she has to, but otherwise, prefers to cause as much turbulence as possible (as long as it doesn't raise too much attention). Zaffaera is very rebellious. But not in the usual way. The very last thing she would ever do would be to openly disrespect an authority, or purposely attract attention. Zaff prefers quieter, less messy methods. If, let's say, everyone had to draw a nice ripe banana, she would be the one to draw the over-ripe banana. That's more her style. "People are like sheep, they just follow each other blindly. I'm not a sheep, though. I'm not a fan of sheep." ----''~Zaffaera'' The dragoness also has a soft spot for, well, anything living. Crush a bug? She'll glare at you like you've killed her cat, and, by the way, don't kill her cat or she'll never speak to you again. Cut down a tree? Bad idea. Kick a puppy? Eh, that's fine. She hates puppies. That's a lie, she only dislikes puppies. Don't quick puppies. Zaffaera is very shy, and will usually avoid social interaction at all costs. But when she is surrounded by strangers, she sometimes cares less about what others think (oddly enough). More often than not, she's difficult to have a conversation with. Zaffaera tends to mumble or speak in circles or even trail off into a completely different (and no less confusing) thought. However, when faced with one of her passions, she may talk endlessly and without tire. Zaffaera enjoys conversing on important, deep, or meaningful subjects rather than smalltalk, and finds the later tedious and irritating. Otherwise, she is usually very quiet (either that, or you'll be half deaf and wondering whether or not she's sane. She has a habit of shrieking at random, although she has begun to be able to control it. Even still, if she thinks a silence has lasted too long, you might want to cover your ears). Her quietude makes her an excellent listener, but not great at helping—although she wishes that she could. "I'm not making any sense, am I?" ----''~Zaffaera'' Zaffaera is a very deep thinker. You'll often find her lost in thought, staring into space. Oh yeah, and she loves space. She is generally very calm and impassive. She doesn't like it when people can tell what she is thinking, and can easily wipe her mind. She is highly sensitive when it comes to reading others' emotions (which she can do with a relatively high degree of accuracy), and knows and understands people quite well. Though she has high self esteem and often thinks quite fondly of herself, she is exceedingly self conscious. Zaffaera worries too much about what others think, and she knows it, but can't help it. She likes to please and make others happy, and will usually hide her dislike for others if it is at all possible. Zaff doesn't like to be a drag, and prefers to avoid awkward situations by leaving before they happen. Another reason she doesn't speak much is because she knows people usually don't care about what she has to say. She does often put others' needs before her own, but only within reason. She is very capable of saying "no" or backing out of situations that cross her values, and she holds her values very dearly. "...so I thought it was dying, but then its eyes were both on the side of it's head and so were its gills fin and it was just flopping there in the sand, and it's supposed to look like a dead fish because apparently it's a Flat F—oh...nevermind." ----''~Zaffaera'' Sharp-witted and clever, Zaffaera is especially sarcastic. Sarcasm is her mother tongue. She is a major procrastinator, although she likes to be organized. Coming up with plans is no problem...it's the "sticking to the plan" part where the difficulties arise. Zaff is slow to succumb to pressure. The more you push her to do something, the less likely she is to do it. Appearance A sleek, dark, stormy blue dragoness with scales that gleam cobalt blue when they catch the light. She has a black four-point-crescent-star tattoos over each eye, and six black dots along each side of the neck. A long, muscular jaw with a pointed snout. Eyes are golden-amber. She has the anatomy of a standard western dragon, slim but strong. Her scales are small and shiny. Zaff's horns and spines are charcoal grey. Zaffaera's spines are long and sharp. She has light grey chest plates with glowing blue gems between each, and the plates end shortly after the tail begins. Five claws on each foretalon and five on each hind. Wings fade from black to blue on top, light grey underneath. Four wing fingers, one thumb, with a spike on the wrist. While breathing fire, the gems on her neck glow brightly. Abilities Zaff's primary element is electricity, being a storm dragoness. Her spines/horns/claws are excellent conductors, and she can create a zigzagging electric pulse between them (not sure how else to describe it, but imagine her being similar to a giant taser). basically, she is able to control electrical currents in the air around her and within herself (Ex; throwing balls of electricity or bending lightning around her). She is also able to create an electrical "forcefield" throughout her scales, either invisible to the eye or seen as a spiralling weave of light/electricity. at this point, any living creatures to come in contact with Zaffaera would receive a shock of varying strengths (Depends on the amount of energy expended into creating the field). The amount of voltage depends on her energy levels, she can rarely keep it up for more than a minute. Creating the field is physically exhausting, the main reason she rarely uses the defence Throwing burning balls of blinding static is completely different, as this requires as little energy as a breath of flame. The attack usually stuns the opponent for a moment or two, often leaving behind burn marks where it hit. Hurling miniature lightning storms is not always the most reliable ability, as producing and successfully aiming the charge calls for a great deal of concentration—something you don't always have in a moment of panic or surprise. Zaffaera also possesses the ability to bring forth bursts of blue-white flame. Fire is her most reliable defence, and rarely fails her. Electric-blue gem-like scales embedded between each belly-plate and on the tips of each wing produce a soft, blue glow. Zaff can control the brightness of these scales, simply by adjusting the levels of electricity that reach them. Basically, the scales are slightly transparent. Currents of electricity travel through 'arteries' underneath all of her scales, how she is able to produce fields of electricity and balls of light. These semi-see-through scales light up because of this, and are the only hint of electricity within her. Had all of her scales been see through, they would all glow. When no light reaches them, they are dull, opaque, grey. If she were to flood all of her light into them...well, you might want to shield your eyes. If Zaff is hit by another dragon's electrical attack, it will very rarely cause much damage. She would absorb the energy instantly, no harm done. But let's say someone hits her with a massive electrical attack (like a very powerful lightning bolt, or something even stronger). Her scales would still try to absorb it, but the overload of electricity might be too much, overwhelming her systems and essentially “frying her circuits” This doesn't cause a terrible amount of damage, but it is enough to stop her for a while and potentially leave moderate to severe burns behind. Too much electricity might just kill her, but it takes A LOT to get to that point. Other information Name Pronunciation: Za-FEY-ra OR Za-FER-a Nickname: Zaff Age: Adolescent Primary colour- Midnight blue Secondary colours- Black/charcoal grey Family- (Mother) Nava, (father) Noctus, (aunt) Quill . Gallery Zaffaeraishot.PNG| Newest design Bluedarling.PNG|Newest deign IMG_2042.PNG|Fullbody, earlier design IMG_2004.JPG IMG_2086.JPG|Mosaic IMG_2043.JPG|Earliest design Zaffaerafiredragon.jpg New design.jpg|Updated design Zaff.random.jpg|Fairly new design, notice the horns are solid grey instead of fading to black. Not an accurate body representation XD The horns are actually fading from black. .jpg|Horns ZAFF.FLY.png|Zaffaera, in all her majesty XD Zaffhead.jpeg Tide by whimsicalteacup-d8pqxec.jpg Category:Dragon Category:Mystic Ice's OCs Category:Females Category:Feral Category:Roleplaying Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Fursonas